


Merry Month of May Drabble: Stranded

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sometimes Drabbles Evolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson is going nowhere without a train.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A brief follow-on to [Missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708982). You should probably read that one first. A little less silly than last time, but still silly. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Could be said to cover two of the second round of prompts: "Stranded" and "A plan goes awry."

Apparently the line had been cleared much sooner than anticipated. Word had come by telegram while I attended my patient, and the train had departed. Busy with my work, I’d never heard the whistle or the commotion.

The porter from my car had left my bags with the station-master. The poor fellow, kept on duty well past his usual time himself, did everything he could to make me comfortable, but the fact remained: I was stranded here until the next train. All I could do was to send a wire to Holmes’ hotel, settle down in a chair, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 10, 2019.


End file.
